Dead is Better
by the corrupted quiet one
Summary: Kyle comes face to face with the late Kenny McCormick, back from the dead and lusting for both blood and sex. Kenny's dreams of being with Kyle transfer into the afterlife; but with a bit of a twist. And he won't take no for an answer. CAUTION: Rape, Gore


**A/N: Why what do we have here, why it seems to be a TRIGGER WARNING! For those of you uncomfortable with the idea of rape (especially if it involves zombies doing it) please please PLEASE click the back button and choose another story. I don't want to make any readers feel uncomfortable and I know this is a serious thing that happens. I tried my best to write it as accurately and realistic as I could and I typically don't write non-consensual...but here's my shot at it. **

**So if zombies, gore, rape, or a combination spook you, don't read this. If you don't have a problem, just ignore this little warning and go on.**

* * *

><p>Kyle stood outside the McCormick hovel, staring at the darkened windows.<p>

Barely an hour ago, he'd gotten a text message to venture there, meet up at the ramshackle of a home.

It wouldn't have been so odd if the sender, Kenny McCormick himself, hadn't been dead since last Thursday.

Light flurries of snow fell around him as the redhead stared at the residence of his late friend. An eerie atmosphere engulfed the lot, Kyle getting chills standing just on the pavement, and everything about the home turned sinister. The shadows all seemed blacker, the house more broken down; even the air was colder than ice.

Kyle whipped his cell phone from his pocket, glancing at that fateful text.

"Meet me at my place" it read, Kenny's name listed as the sender.

His stomach churned looking at the words, chills running down his spine. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be Kenny.

_I swear if Cartman took his phone and is trying to play some sick fucking prank on me..._

Another gust of wind slapped his back, prompting another shiver. Kyle closed the phone and hugged his chest. As he exhaled, a wisp of white breath blew out.

_I'm gonna catch a fucking cold if I'm out here too long..._

He looked back to the house. He was already there, and what did he really have to lose anyway...?

Despite the voices urging him to just turn and go home, Kyle pressed forward, hopping on the old pizza box walkways up to the front steps. A ghostly aura of dread formed around him, begging him to turn back. Still, he shrugged all the doubt off, convinced that he was just overreacting again.

Kyle reached for the door, hands brushing against the rusted knob.

_CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAK!_

The door screeched open, dreary shadows inviting the boy inside. A rank odour of rotting meat drifted out from the house, the smell enough to make anyone feel queasy.

Kyle blinked, a few hairs rising on the back of his neck. His nose scrunched up at the stench, stomach knotting at the deathly smell. He pulled his jacket collar over his nose, making a mask to save him from the toxic fumes.

"They just forgot to close the door," Kyle muttered, "And his house always smells bad...God, this isn't a horror movie..." He took a deep breath, walking into the house.

Not a single light shined, the entire house nearly pitch black. He squinted through the shroud of black, wandering aimlessly into what he knew was the McCormick living room. The rays of dim light leaking through the open door faded as the boy walked, leaving the outside world behind.

"God where's the fucking light switch..." Kyle murmured, spinning in a circle as he groped for the switch-or at least the damn wall.

_CREEEEEEEEAK! SLAM!_

"JESUS!" He whipped around, frantically looking in the direction of the sound. His heartbeat quickened as the darkness surrounded him, not a trace of outside light gracing the room.

_What's wrong with me? This is just Kenny's house...if anything this is just Cartman trying to freak me out...God, I'm playing right into it then..._

"Come on, Fatass, I know it's you," He said, swallowing down his fear. _It's all a trick; it's nothing I have to worry about..._

The sound of heavy footsteps sneaking around him filled the air. The loud bellowing steps drummed, pacing in a circle around Kyle. But still, there was no reply from the owner of the footsteps, just the taunting sounds.

Kyle frowned, convinced that it really was just Eric buttering him up for another attempt to humiliate him. Why, he was probably videotaping all of this to put on YouTube when Kyle freaked out! No, no he wasn't giving him that satisfaction.

"I'm serious!" Kyle shouted, glaring at the darkness, "Knock it off! This isn't funny! AT ALL!"

Half of him expected to hear that sickening voice whisper "_Scared Kahl?_" in his ear; but the taunt never came. Just more heavy footsteps, no words.

He gritted his teeth, a wave of nervousness washing over him. Usually Cartman would've said something by now-something to piss him off and fill Kyle's head with the horrible sound of his voice-but not this time. At least, assuming this was still Cartman. Who else could it be, anyway?

"CARTMAN!" Kyle shouted, voice shaking. The ominous feeling that he was _wrong _and that this _wasn't _just a typical gag crept up on him, wrapping around him like a villainous ghost. He questioned whether the drumming was the damned footsteps or just his own heartbeat pounding in his chest.

_This isn't funny anymore...Not that it ever was...God why'd I even have to read that-YES! MY CELLPHONE!_

He flipped the device open, wondering why the hell he hadn't thought of using the phone earlier. A dim glow of white came from the screen, a circle of milky light appearing in front of him. The room still remained heavily in the shadows, most of the furniture remaining blackened blobs and blocks. Kyle's eyes narrowed as he carefully looked about the room, trying to catch the one who'd lured him to the vacant house.

The ghostly outline of a foot appeared in the circle of light, Kyle just catching it. He froze, sure that he'd found his prankster.

"There you are!" He shouted, raising the phone higher, "I've got you now C..."

The mysterious figure stepped forward as the light travelled from his shoes to his head, making out a lanky silhouette rather than a rotund form. The blood drained from Kyle's face as the figure moved closer, getting more detailed, light shining on his face.

Of all people, the one peering back at the glistening emeralds was none other than Kenny McCormick, back from the dead.

Kyle's hand trembled, fingers lightly pressing the buttons as he stared into the sparkling sapphires. The usual childlike gleam normally residing in the pools of blue was nowhere to be found, Kenny's eyes dull and vacant, still glazed with death. His lips pressed tightly together as he stared; face as emotionless as his eyes. Kyle could make out clumps of dirt in Kenny's dirty blond hair, a few smears of what he at least assumed to be mud on his marble white cheeks. The horrid stench floated around him-coming _from _him-the smell powerful enough to go through the cotton and make Kyle gag.

He felt terrified, utterly terrified staring into those eyes. Those eyes...he thought he'd seen them for the last time. Those eyes were supposed to be gently shut as his body rested six feet under._ He wasn't supposed to be standing in front of him with empty eyes gazing down at him; this stuff didn't happen._

Kenny's lips slowly curved into a crooked smirk, tilting his head. Dark shadows cast under his bright eyes, only adding too Kyle's horror.

"Hey," He said dully, as if nothing was wrong.

His voice. It was definitely his. But at the same time...there was something off about it. There was something missing. The life was missing. And it'd been replaced by something dark. Something that, although he didn't know what it was, made Kyle want to turn around and run from the house as fast as he could.

Kyle wanted to run, but he couldn't move, frozen where he stood, staring into the eyes of a dead man.

Kenny's smile faded, curling down into a frown.

"What? I came all this way for you," He said, "Aren't ya gonna say hey back? Or are ya just gonna stand there and shit yourself?"

"I...I..." He stammered, mouth open but scarcely any words leaving his throat. What could he say? What was he SUPPOSED to say?

"Hmmm?" Kenny loomed over, getting closer to the trembling redhead, "Speak up, my ears still have some dirt in 'em."

Kyle leaned back, trying to keep a distance from the blond. His skin crawled, stomach balling up at the deathly smell. The cell phone shook in his quivering grasp, nearly slipping from his fingers. His blood ran like ice water pumping through his veins, muscles tightening in sheer fright. Worst of all were those damned eyes; the source of most of his fear. He couldn't look away, emeralds locked with the eerie blue, hoping this was just a horrible nightmare. It couldn't be real; there was just _no possible way_...

"_Kyle..._"

Kyle's stomach did another internal flip when he got a whiff of the blond's rancid breath,

_"Didn't you miss me?" _

"I..." Kyle croaked, quavering even more. The phone jiggled, glow quivering with the redhead.

Kenny, meanwhile, was a statue, waiting for a real response.

"I ain't that patient, ya know," He leaned closer, eyes narrowing, "Come on, just spit it out already. It's on the tip of ya tongue, I can see it."

"But..." Kyle choked out, "You're...you're..." The word dead balanced on his tongue, teetering between slipping out into the air or falling back into his throat.

"I'm _what_, Kyle?" He growled, a fierce, grated edge to his voice. His eyes narrowed into shining slits, gaze quickly turning more menacing and threatening.

"..._**Dead**_..."

The word hung in the still air, stopping everything. Kyle quit shivering, freezing in fear. The room's temperature dropped, oxygen turning to ice. Kyle's heart pounded in his chest, beating rapidly, ready to jerk out of his chest and fall on the floor. He'd been through some scary things in the past, but this took the cake. And he really hoped it wouldn't end like the movies.

Kenny glowered harshly into the startled emeralds. He let Kyle's breathless word settle in the air before letting his lips curl into a wicked, devilish smirk.

He let out a short chuckle.

Then another.

And another.

And a few more.

Then all Kyle could hear was the demented sound, the laughter that was once so musical and childish distorting into something chilling and utterly demonic.

"...Wh-what's so funny?" Kyle managed to whisper.

Kenny stopped mid-chuckle, smile still etched on his face as he gazed at the boy. His icy look sent another tsunami of shivers down Kyle's spine. He stared at the redhead a long moment; face a mixture of grim pleasure and sinister smugness. He had plans-sinister ones from the looks of it-and Kyle really didn't want to find out what they were.

_...I should've just let him keep laughing...That was better than this..._

"What's so funny?" He repeated slowly, half-laughing, "Oh Kyle, Kyle, _Kyle_..."

"Kenny, this isn't funny!" Kyle yelled, "Tell me what the fuck is going on NOW!"

"But that'd ruin the fun," The blond smirked, "And I don't wanna do that."

"This never was fun, retard!" He spat through gritted teeth, "Stop fucking around!"

"D'aww, are you mad at me? Or are you just that scared?" His smile grew; feeding off Kyle's every reaction. His rising rage...his bottled up horror...It was all so _priceless_...

_And the only thing better would be the taste of his flesh while I make him SCREAM..._.

"I-I'm not scared!" Kyle bit down on his tongue, damning the stutter that made his lie see-through.

"You always were a shit liar," Kenny said. A cold hand grasped the back of Kyle's head, fingers clutching the curls, freezing flesh pressed to warm skin.

"HEY!" Kyle squirmed.

Kenny yanked the boy's head closer, less than an inch between their faces. He watched the fear outshine the anger, letting the redhead wriggle. Resistance would be futile anyway; why not kid him a little? After all, that was the fun part.

"I've always wanted to see you like this," He whispered, an off softness to his tone.

"The fuck is wrong with you!" Kyle barked, still struggling. He fought to hold the phone steadier-keep steadier in general-shining the light directly on Kenny's face. His other arm reached to punch the boy's side, having little effect but still trying. If his legs weren't still tensed up and immovable from his fright attack, he figured he would've had an advantage. Sadly for him, they wouldn't budge.

"Shhhh, it's okay," He purred. His free hand brushed Kyle's shoulder, running up his arm to the hand clutching the cell phone. His fingers petted the back of the redhead's hand, each touch sending another chill through the boy, "_Shhh_..."

"Kenny, cut it out already!" His rage faded, voice sounding more frantic. He punched Kenny again, using as much force as he could pack, but still had no effect.

"Boo, you whore," The blond stuck out his tongue, dark splotches covering the pale pink, "You didn't even miss me."

"I did but-"

Kenny shook Kyle's head, breaking him off before he could finish.

"_Why didn't you miss me, Kyle_?"

"I-I-I never said that!" He shouted, squeezing his eyes shut as his brain bopped around in his skull, "I-It's j-j-j-just-!"

Kenny shook him harder.

"_Don't you care about me, Kyle?_"

"STOP IT!"

"_Don't you care?_"

"Kenny you're fucking hurting me!"

"_Don't you fucking care?_"

"Really _STOP_!"

"_Don't you care about us?_"

"_What are you even _talking _about?_"

Kenny stopped shaking him, holding Kyle's head back, glowering into the frightened emeralds. All his dark humour vanished, leaving him stone-faced and emotionless once again, making him even more menacing. His grip on the curls tightened, tugging at the roots, nearly tearing out a few strands.

"Oh, Kyle..." He said, wrapping his hand around Kyle's, fingers prying at the phone, "For the smartest kid in town ya really never picked up some things."

"Look, I don't even know what you're talking about and you're really pissing me off right now...!" Kyle tried to sound assertive, though the gleam in his friend's eye made him uneasy, "Just let me go!"

"If you insist," Kenny shrugged. Without another moment to spare, he pulled Kyle down, releasing his head as the redhead fell to the floor. The phone finally slipped from the Semite's fingers, allowing Kenny to snatch it.

_BANGPH!_

Kyle lay flat on the floor. Surges of pain went through his head and back, moaning as he laid in the darkness. His hand landed in a pool of some thick liquid; what it was he didn't know, but it _wasn't _water. His legs vibrated, coming out of their numb state at last. A looming feeling in the pit of his stomach told him that moving his legs wouldn't save him anymore.

His vision blurred, seeing two Kennys grinning down at him a moment. The cell phone shined down on him, the light only showing half of Kenny's face, the other masked by the shadows. His eyes sparkled, a few low snickers leaving his lips.

"Fuck..." Kyle muttered, lifting a hand to rub the back of his head. His eyes widened when he saw his palm stained with dark crimson, "JESUS CHRIST!"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to clean up Karen," Kenny said, biting back a few chuckles, "I always was a messy eater."

"WHAT?" The last of his annoyance and anger died, leaving only sheer horror. Wandering into a trap to humiliate him was one thing, but Kyle just waltzed right into deeper trouble than he ever imagined. The words "STUPID" and "IDIOT" rang in his head as he looked between the blood and the blond. It was just supposed to be a joke; but now he felt-no, he _knew_-his life was on the line. And the chances of him getting out were slim.

_Why the fuck did I think this was a good idea? What the fuck was I thinking? Shit shit SHIT!_

"You're shaking, Kyle," Kenny said, crouching down, "Come on, it's just your ol' friend Kenny. Nothing to be afraid of."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kyle backed away, wet hands slipping and sliding on the floor, legs dragging limply. He glanced behind him, only seeing blackness. The dark looked far more inviting all of a sudden.

"You really didn't miss me, did you?" He frowned, grabbing Kyle's wrist with the grip of a boa constrictor. He loomed over him, keeping the light on Kyle's distressed expression, savouring the moments of the Jewish boy squirming under him. He finally saw why Cartman got such a kick out of torturing Kyle; it really was fun.

"What did you do to your sister?" Kyle shouted, a hint of hysteria surfacing.

"Well ya see," He leaned in more, resting his lower half on Kyle's, anchoring him in place, "I was pretty damn hungry when I made it out of that shitty coffin," His grip tightened, closing off some of Kyle's circulation, "But I wasn't really hungry for poptarts and cheap beer," He lifted Kyle's arm, twisting it above the other's head, "Because what I was hungry for wasn't for anything any nutritionist recommends," He pushed Kyle down, pinning him down to the ground, "I wanted some nice...fresh..." He paused, ducking his head down next to Kyle's ear before whispering the end, "_Flesh_..."

Kyle gasped, the whisper echoing in his head. His heart skipped a beat, goosebumps rising on his skin. This had to be some bad horror movie or some nightmarish dream; it really had to.

"So..." He continued, "Mom, Pop, Kev, and Karen aren't exactly among us anymore...it was only a matter of time before the family turned into bones anyway."

Kyle cringed as the blond chuckled in his ears, each laugh sounding like a dreadful funeral bell. Then, a cold, wet tongue licked Kyle's ear, sending shivering tingles throughout his body. His ear always was one of his sensitive spots.

"Ugugah..." Kyle's teeth chattered, gargling sounds escaping his through at as Kenny's tongue traced his ear, starting at the top and licking down to his earlobe.

"You taste so good, Kyle," He murmured, holding the earlobe between his rough, hard lips. He tugged on the skin, coaxing a few whimpers from his captive.

"Kenny..." Kyle's light at the end of the tunnel went out, instead only seeing the light of his damned phone, the spotlight of his impending doom. He didn't want to be weak-he took pride in being a strong person-but things got so bleak so quickly...complying logically prevailed as the best, least harmful option.

Kenny opened his mouth, balancing the earlobe on his tongue. Then, without warning, he bit down hard, teeth digging into the thin layer of skin.

"YAAAAAAAAAH!" Kyle screamed, squeezing his eyes shut. He wiggled beneath the blond, only prompting him to bite harder, tongue still licking the tip of his earlobe.

The skin broke, little dribbles of blood leaking out, trickling into Kenny's mouth. The irony tang tingled on his taste buds, Kyle's blood sweeter and more delectable than anything he'd ever had before. Perfect to go with that delicious, chewy skin of his. Oh, yes, he'd taste the best; better than the rest. He was eating well tonight.

_That ain't all I'm eating though..._

"THAT HURTS!" Kyle moaned, groping around with his other hand, trying to reach for Kenny's head and yank him off. His fingers braised the messy locks, a few clumps of dirt slipping out between the strands. He grasped onto a clump, tugging at Kenny to get off.

Kenny grunted, hating that his little hostage decided to rebel on him. Kyle always fought back, though; and Kenny did love challenges. This situation got better and better each minute.

He snapped the phone shut, tossing it to the far end of the room. The device banged against a wall, then fell onto the ground, lost in the darkness. Everything was dark now-the room, the situation, Kyle's hope-all of it engulfed by soul-consuming ebony.

Kenny pulled his head back, bringing the earlobe with him. The muscles tore, blood gushing out, until eventually the earlobe ripped off, leaving a bleeding bite mark out of the redhead's right ear. Kyle whined in pain, letting go of Kenny's hair, the warm blood dripping onto his neck as well as the floor. The blond snatched Kyle's free hand and slammed it down, trapping the boy. He was his now, he was all his.

Kenny chewed on the chunk of skin, savouring the taste before gulping it down, licking the excess blood from his lips.

"_Mmmmmm_..." Kenny hummed, looking down at where Kyle's head was, "You're even tastier than I imagined..."

"_KENNY STOP IT RIGHT NOW YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!_" Kyle shrieked, tears squeezing out the corners of his eyes. The pain...he couldn't compare it to any other ever felt before. And his friend was doing this.

_No...this isn't Kenny...Whatever this is it's not Kenny...It CAN'T be..._

The thought only made the tears flow quicker.

"Stop? Why would I stop?" Kenny asked with a laugh, "Our fun has only just begun."

"STOP SAYING THAT JUST STOP!" Looking strong wasn't a priority anymore, "LET ME GO! PLEASE! I'M FUCKING BEGGING YOU!"

"Ah, but your screams are music to my ears," Kenny chimed, "Not to mention there are a few things I want from you."

"STOP IT! YOU SOUND LIKE CARTMAN MORE THAN YOU SOUND LIKE YOURSELF! AND MY EAR! _MY FUCKING EAR!_"

"He wouldn't treat you like this," His tone iced over, "He would treat you like an insignificant play thing. Like a piece of trash. Abuse you because he hates you."

He brought Kyle's hands together, wrapping one hand around both the Jew's skinny wrists. His now free hand reached for Kyle's face, caressed the smooth skin, wiping off the tears. His fingers traced the boy's jaw line delicately, as though one false move would result in snapping the bone like a twig.

Kyle cringed, despising the now tender touches, the sudden sensitivity mocking him. He lost an earlobe, Dammit, what was Kenny doing?

"I'm doing this..." Kenny continued, a cool, lulling sweetness to his voice, "Because I love you...I love you so much, Kyle...more than you could _ever _imagine..."

He ran his finger over Kyle's trembling lips, lightly brushing the soft skin. Kyle tried to fold his lips into his mouth, keep them hidden from those freezing fingertips, but he couldn't, muscles going frigid as Kenny's.

"I never said anything...funny...I expected you to figure it out...but that doesn't matter...I have you now..._.Now you're all mine..._"

Another whimper left the Semite's throat, feeling those eyes on him, cutting through the dark. His promises of love couldn't be real, they were just demented lies toying with his fragile mind (or what'd become of it). The idea of being Kenny's possession sounded more cruel than loving. And if his idea of 'love' was biting off earlobes, Kyle wasn't up for sticking around.

"Shhhh..." Kenny lowered his head, pressing his finger against Kyle's lips to keep them sealed as he brought his face to his. The disgusting scent of death mixed with the metallic tinge of fresh blood made Kyle's stomach bubble.

He was right there._ Right there_. And Kyle was completely at his mercy.

_Whatever he's planning on doing to me..._

"And now that we're finally together," Kenny whispered, rancid breath blowing on Kyle's face, tickling his lips, "_I can make you scream my name until you can't even breathe anymore._"

Kyle sniffled, every tear that rolled from his eyes another bit of his strength crumbling. He didn't even feel like Kyle Broflovski anymore; he was just a spineless, empty shell.

_I can't give up...I can't...I have to...I have to stay strong...Stay...strong..._

Kenny fluidly slid his finger off Kyle's lips, swiping his cheek and sneaking under the redhead's chin, tilting his head up. He tightened his grasp on Kyle's wrists, making sure he couldn't break free when he ducked down and kissed him.

He put all his stored up passion into that first kiss, wanting to pack all the punch he could. Even though his lips were still cold and rigid, he wanted Kyle to feel the fiery passion that'd burned inside his heart for so long. He cradled Kyle's chin as he planted kiss after kiss on those soft, living lips. Kyle's fearful shudders acted as encouragement, urging Kenny to lavish the boy's lips to his heart's content.

As much passion Kenny put into each kiss, Kyle felt none of it. Every single second of contact between his lips and Kenny's was complete and utter hell. This wasn't love. This wasn't anything like that. Kenny wasn't himself. Hell, Kyle wasn't even himself anymore.

What started as a thought-to-be-prank soured, morphing into something far worse. What Kenny claimed to be love ended up being a guise for something more violating and loathsome than anything that neo-Nazi ever tried. What he thought was endurance only felt like a fancy word for giving up without a fight.

No.

He wasn't letting that happen.

_He was going to fight with whatever he had left._

"STO-" He opened his mouth to scream at the blond, attempting to flail his arms. The act of resistance backfired almost immediately, Kyle's open mouth allowing Kenny's tongue to slither into his mouth and block his airway while he remained pinned to the floor, unable to escape the clutches to the poor dead boy.

He loathed the taste-half-rotted muscle, pot soil, and his own blood all mixed together to create the most gruesome flavour known to man-just as he loathed his inability to escape. His own tongue fought in defence of the home territory, wanting to ward off the unwanted intruder, but got slammed to the roof every time.

Kenny thought it was a game, thought Kyle was finally playing along. Tongues battling for dominance was always a great method of _foreplay_, after all. It was just his job of showing Kyle who was going to dominate him, who was going to take him screaming into the night, likely never to return. Or maybe he would stay alive...assuming Kenny's appetite didn't get the better of him.

Several times the thought to just tangle with Kyle's tongue, pull it in, and rip it right out crossed his mind, tempting him with the delightful tang. All of Kyle tasted good though-his skin, his blood, his tongue, his ear, his lips-and Kenny wasn't going to get ahead of himself and skip over the good parts.

With so much planned, skipping even one bit would spoil their session of full-on _loving_.

_We couldn't do this while I was alive, Kyle...We have to make up for it now, Kyle...Oh, but you taste so good Kyle...But I still want you to feel me inside you, Kyle..._

The tears ran like waterfalls. Kyle didn't know just when they started spilling out so rapidly, but he couldn't stop them; just like he couldn't stop what was happening. He hollowed out more and more as the tongue licked his teeth like a slimy tentacle, wintry waves of displeasure nipping at the bone. His body revolted-or at least made an effort to-letting his legs twist under Kenny's weight and his arms shift, wrists wriggling between the deathly human manacles.

_Make it stop make it stop make it stop... _He mentally begged, wondering if anyone was even there to hear him. Faith in any higher being got stupider to him, a bitter voice in the back of his mind that'd already surrendered himself to the blond muttering that-if there was anyone up there-he had a pretty fucking sick sense of humour.

After what felt like an eternity, Kenny raised his head, licking his lips as he gazed through the darkness at the redhead.

His lips curved and twisted into a grin that was both wicked and loving, sinister and sweet, cruel and tender. The conflicting emotions swirled inside him, the idea of loving Kyle driving him into frenzy, the craving to hear those symphonic screams and melodic mewls driving him crazy. That was all he wanted-nothing else mattered nearly as much-his ultimate desire waiting for him, practically _begging _for him to do the deed already.

"You don't know how good that felt..." Kenny breathed, thinking aloud.

"Ugh..." Kyle peered through the screen of ebony, looking up in Kenny's general direction. He couldn't see the sickly satisfied look on Kenny's face; and Kenny couldn't see the utterly disgusted look on Kyle's.

Kenny was supposed to be his friend-when he was alive they were friends-but whatever happened between then and now changed everything. Whatever that was, Kyle could care less; it wouldn't help him now. It wouldn't change anything knowing whether or not he was buried in sour earth or not, it would just give him slight justification. Kyle didn't want Kenny to have justification, not anymore. He wanted to leave this whole mess as an unprovoked violation of his body, an unforgivable act.

He had it with forgiveness-he had it with everything-he was just bidding his time until this nightmare was over. Assuming he made it out alive.

Kenny caressed Kyle's cheek, absorbing the warmth, sensing his rapid blood flow beneath the layer of smooth skin. Heavy use of imagination compensated for the dark setting, the blond imagining Kyle gazing up at him with half-lidded green eyes glowing with joy, a light rouge blush to his cheeks. The struggle was just a ploy, a way of adding a little more excitement. He'd play the part of a victim just for him, act like he wasn't enjoying it.

However, Kyle didn't need to act, every wiggle a genuine protest. The last thing he wanted to imagine was Kenny staring down at him, already knowing that those iced sapphires were stuck in a lovesick, psychotic trance. Picturing Kenny looking like that-looking the way he did-was almost painful. That wasn't the Kenny he'd known so many years, the Kenny he'd spent so much time with, the one he shared tons of adventures and fun times with; it hurt more than the chomp taken out of his earlobe.

"Stop touching me..." He muttered, moving his head away from the hand, every loving touch just another blow to him.

"Now why would I do that?" Kenny asked, keeping his hand on the boy's face, stroking the heated skin, "I've been waiting so long-"

"_Stop saying that_," Kyle spat, shaking his head, "_Stop fucking _lying _to me_!"

"I ain't lying, Ky," He growled, reluctantly withdrawing his hand, "And I really don't suggest ya say that again."

"And what happens if I do, huh?" Kyle hissed, "_If you really loved me you wouldn't have me pinned to the ground trying to-_"

Kenny's hand clamped over Kyle's mouth, sealing it shut. His fingers pulled on his cheek, rugged nails digging into the skin.

"_Shut up._"

Again, the air went still at the sharp command. His tone darkened, lowered, sounding more monstrous than anything.

But that was what he was now: a monster.

He died.

He came back.

He killed.

_Four times._

His own family.

Eaten.

Probably alive.

And now Kyle faced the same fate.

No.

That'd be too easy.

He was special.

He was the love interest.

The love interest always had the worst way to go.

The interest hadn't been pursued until now.

And Kenny was making the most of everything.

He was showing who was in control, who was calling the shots, who was getting what he wanted.

Kyle only wished he could deny the inevitable, wish he could pause the movie and go out for some air, skip over the scene even and just watch the dumb bitch die.

But he couldn't.

He'd have to live _every goddamn minute_ of it.

_...Why can't he just kill me...?_

Death sounded like the sweetest relief, but he had to shrug the dreamy thought from his mind, determined to leave this situation-living or dead-with a shred of pride and a sliver of dignity.

_...I won't let him take that away from me..._

Broflovskis always went with pride.

Kenny let out a sigh, shaking his head and clicking his tongue.

"God, what the fuck am I gonna do with ya, Ky?" He said, "Whatever I do it just doesn't seem to please ya..."

Kyle blinked, holding his tongue. Whatever he said would've come out muffled and be ignored anyway, why bother? The only way Kyle kept any hope was keeping his mouth shut (even though his taste-buds still retained the deathly flavour of Kenny's mouth).

"I really thought we could do things the easy way," The blond went on, "Do things romantically..."

_What kind of fucked up version of romance is this..._

"...so I guess we're gonna have to do this the hard way."

_And this was easy...?_

Kenny shifted, lower half lifting off Kyle's, freeing his legs. He got to his feet, lifting Kyle's arms as he rose, hoisting him up. The redhead twisted, squirming like a worm as he rose up, cries of protest leaving his lips only to be caught by Kenny's palm, muffling the shouts.

The hand clasped on Kyle's face eased, leaving a few red scratch marks on his cheeks. He petted the boy's face, using his unfitting tenderness as either another sign of 'love' or some form of faux reassurance. Then he ran his hands down Kyle's neck, stroking down to his collarbone, then brushing across his throat. He felt a stream of drying blood, and travelled it up to the ear, or what remained of it. Kyle bit his lip as the finger followed the trail up and down, surges of shivers racing through him.

"I bet it didn't hurt that bad," Kenny said, "You kinda can be a pussy sometimes."

"Just let me go, pigfucker..." Kyle snarled, turning his head away.

"You asked for it," He spun Kyle around before pushing him to the ground, slamming the side of his face on the floor.

"Ow..." He groaned. His knees folded in, chest pressed to the caps, ass raised in air. His arms sprawled out, one landing in another pool of blood-whose he wasn't so sure-and the other leaning awkwardly against a slimy orb (he didn't want to guess what _that _could've been).

"Did I hurt you, baby?" Kenny cooed, looming over the redhead. He placed his hands on Kyle's ass, cupping his hands to match the curves. Even through the jeans he felt the body heat, just as Kyle felt the chill.

"Sh-sh-shit..." He shuddered, still recovering from the blow to the floor.

Kenny rubbed the cheeks, humming with satisfaction. Just the feel of it drove him into ecstasy, the softness, the curves, just the fact that it was Kyle. His thoughts wandered, the collection of sexual fantasies he'd imagined over the years fluttering about his head, letting him chase each one like butterflies. The screams, the pants, the moans; all of it musical.

_And the biting...so tasty...I can't let him stay alive...undead-living relationships usually end like crap...plus he's the perfect snack...Blood running as he screams...screams to get away from here...screams to cross over to the other side...even though I'm on the fence I can probably make it back to the afterlife...and then we'll be bound together...forever..._

He bent over, wrapping his arms around Kyle's chest, yanking him up. He nuzzled Kyle's neck, knocking off his hat as he cuddled the Jew's neck and sniffed his strawberry scented hair. He whipped his tongue against the crawling flesh, excited by the shudders, the quickening pulse, and all the emotion bottled up in the redhead.

"KENNY!" Kyle yelled, squeezing his eyes shut. The wet trails on the back of his neck caused violent shivers to race through him. One of Kenny's hands slipped down the colour of his shirt to grope his chest, while the other reached down for his pants, stroking his groin.

_He's actually going to..._

A sharp pain shattered his lucent train of thought, the blond biting down on the side of his neck. His teeth dug into the flesh, tearing the skin, breaking veins like a vampire. Kyle screamed, scratching his throat as the warm crimson liquid poured out, red dying his orange coat.

Kenny groaned in approval, lapping up the blood, suckling the skin, giving his neck a few good tugs. The taste, the smell, the sounds...all were so _arousing_.

"Yes..." He breathed, undoing the jeans button and sliding down the zipper, "That's it..."

The redhead whimpered, the last of the strong frisky Kyle Broflovski dwindling away into a sad puppy preparing for another routine beating. He fought and fought but...he just _couldn't win_.

_I'd just be wasting my energy anyway..._

Kenny yanked down Kyle's bottoms and boxers enough to expose his ass and his member. His other hand slithered out of Kyle's jacket, swiftly going for his rear. A finger ventured into Kyle's hole, wriggling around to widen the tight space.

"GAH!" Kyle winced, freezing from the inside out as the invasive finger twirled around. He lifted his trembling arms in one final attempt to fight, but didn't have enough strength. He fell forward, body trying to curl up on the ground, revert to the foetal position until his life finally ended.

"I love you, Kyle," Kenny whispered, reaching for Kyle's member. Kyle turned to ice when the blond gripped that sensitive skin, hard fingers massaging the shaft and tip.

"Kill me..." He spat. Tears ran from his eyes, blood ran from his neck, and hope ran out his soul; redefining horrible.

"You're no fun," Another finger slid into the hole, causing the Semite to shake as Kenny scissored. Kenny breathed loudly in Kyle's ear, drops of blood trickling from his mouth and dripping on the other's skin.

"What happened to you...?" _I have the right to at least know that before... _He gulped.

There was a long pause.

"_A miracle_," He replied, popping in another finger. He paused, rubbing his cheek against Kyle's soft mob of curls, inhaling the sweet scent. _Just like the dreams... _"And now you're _mine_..."

Kyle groaned, his walls of security caving in on him, every last bit of this his fault.

_It's my fault I walked out here...It's my fault I didn't bring anyone else...It's my fault no one knows where I am...It's my fault I'm going to die in the worst way at the hands of my zombiefied best friend...Fuck, it's my fault I didn't catch on when he was alive..._

He still didn't deserve this as punishment.

Kyle's head lolled back and forth, losing more blood by the moment, growing dizzy, faint even. He prayed for a blackout, but he still hadn't lost enough blood. Not enough to pass out and leave for the comforting land of unconsciousness.

Kenny slowly retracted the fingers, figuring the hole was wide enough.

"This is gonna be rough," He said, undoing and sliding down his own pants, "Don't got anything to really ease the pain of rigor mortis boners...but I'm sure you'll tough it out just fine."

_Fuck here it goes..._

_THRUST_.

An icicle up the ass would've been more pleasant than Kenny's cock. Aside from the frosted hardness, the lack of lubrication only made the pain more intense, burning even.

Kyle let out a sound he couldn't even identify-a screech, a moan, a shriek, a cry-the noise echoing off the walls of the darkened room. He felt the skin tear, no doubt bleeding after a few more thrusts. There was no pleasure; only sheer pain.

"SCREAM FOR ME!" Kenny demanded, pushing in harder, rubbing harshly on Kyle's tip, "SCREAM, KYLE! _SCREAM_!"

Kyle didn't know if he was screaming, but he was making noise, a lot of it, unable to control what came out of his mouth. Every part of him either hurt or just went numb, covered with bruises, bloodstains, and bite marks.

_Kenny, Kenny why, why did this have to happen, why, why, why..._

Kenny yanked Kyle upright again, smashing his lips against the bleeding wound. Kyle groaned as the spine-tingling teeth bit down again, this time aiming to tear the flesh out. The blood poured as the section of skin tore off. The blond immediately swallowed it down, licking the irony red on his lips.

Kyle felt himself fading, too much blood leaving his body, letting it run on auto-pilot while his mind escaped the havoc. The pain knocked him into a state of suffering, the boy only able to wait for it to stop. The misty land of oblivion welcomed him with open arms, grabbing him up to whisk him away.

_Out and away...Away from here...away...away...away..._

Kenny leaned in to take another bite, teeth clasping around his throat, digging in and blocking his trachea.

"K...Kenny..." Kyle gasped out one last time, and then slipped away.

_He _never _came_ _back_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ...Well I that was fun. Rape's not really my thing to write...and Kyle gets enough of that in the fandom poor dear. Oh well, it was kinda fun torturing him. :3**

**I'd like to thank everyone who was with my on PiratePad when I wrote this (Lia, Joanne, Court, Azn, Jackie, Bethany, Rox, Kat, Plink, Adren, and anyone else I may be forgetting at five in the morning who popped in even for just a little while to chat). It was a blast having you guys chill and watch and it was a great way to talk to y'all. **

**I'd also like to thank all of you who read this for taking the time to...well look at it. I know it wasn't the best, it was really my first time writing something like this (and the whole time I kept worrying it would turn into Kyman since I see Eric doing this kinda stunt before KenKen :P ). It's also been a good deal of time since I've written gore/horror. There wasn't as much gore as I expected, but Kyle can only lose so much blood before passing out. **

**Well...yeah. Thank you for reading. Leave a review if you'd like! Tell me how shitty my rape is (unsure if that's a good or bad thing...?). I just really crazed gory zombie K2 porn so...this came to be. It's very uninteresting and I'm not that satisfied (I'm never satisfied, boo me).**

**I know last time I said that it was the 'last random thing' I'd post in a while...but as you can tell I lied. I'm still very busy, though I've got a lot of partially written stuff. Maybe I'll get around to it, maybe I won't. I have a week of heavy cramming ahead of me. **

**Anyway, thank you once again. Hope you enjoyed it for those of you who, like me, enjoy sadistic bloody necrophiliac rape. Well, until next time! ~CQO**


End file.
